


Lay you down in a clover bed

by hornycadetkeith



Series: TransSheith Week 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cis Shiro (Voltron), Come Eating, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Titty Groping, Trans Keith (Voltron), cause its me, light stink kink, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornycadetkeith/pseuds/hornycadetkeith
Summary: TransSheith Week Day 3: Binding / Oral"After the Blade of Marmora trials, all Shiro wanted to do was take care of Keith, wrap him in a tight embrace and not let him leave. He knew Keith and knew after all of these revelations and everything he just went through, he’d recluse and keep it all to himself instead of talk about it.And Shiro wanted to talk about it. It felt selfish, Keith was the one who went through a gauntlet after all, ran through the ringer until he was beyond exhausted and still had to keep going. But especially after seeing what the vision-Shiro had said to Keith, Shiro wanted to assure him that he was there for him, he would never leave Keith or force him to choose between himself and Shiro's friendship, his support and love."
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: TransSheith Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Lay you down in a clover bed

**Author's Note:**

> Terms used: tits, breasts, dick, cock, pussy, cunt

After the Blade of Marmora trials, all Shiro wanted to do was take care of Keith, wrap him in a tight embrace and not let him leave. He knew Keith and knew after all of these revelations and everything he just went through, he’d recluse and keep it all to himself instead of talk about it. 

And Shiro wanted to talk about it. It felt selfish, Keith was the one who went through a gauntlet after all, ran through the ringer until he was beyond exhausted and still had to keep going. But especially after seeing what the vision-Shiro had said to Keith, Shiro wanted to assure him that he was  _ there _ for him, he would never leave Keith or force him to choose between  _ himself _ and Shiro's friendship, his support and love. 

All Shiro wanted right now was to show Keith he loved him. To take care of him and assuage any of those lingering doubts. So Shiro grabbed a med kit and sought out Keith’s room and knocked, entering after a moment. 

Keith was on his bed, Blade suit still on and looking beyond exhausted. He looked up at Shiro and gave him a small smile, “Hey Shiro.”

“Hey, thought you’d be out of that suit and showered by now,” Shiro tried to keep his voice light, but he was genuinely very concerned for Keith. 

Keith hummed, “Yeah, I just keep spacing out. There’s... a lot on my mind.” 

Shiro smiled and offered his arm to Keith who took it and stood, swaying a little on the spot and Shiro steadied him by his shoulders. “Woah there buddy, let’s get you out of this suit, okay?”

Keith nodded and turned around so Shiro could reach the invisible zipper. At the first exposure of Keith’s skin Shiro had to steel himself- this wasn’t anything  _ intimate,  _ this was to help Keith and make sure he’s taken care of. 

But it was hard to ignore the various implications of peeling off his best friend's skin-tight suit, but seeing all the bruises and marks from his trial helped remind him why he was here. And seeing that his friend wore his binder throughout the whole ordeal made his heart clench. 

Shiro helped Keith peel the suit off his arms, pulling it down to rest at his waist for now and focused his attention on a sick looking bruise that extended from under his binder. He gently brushed a finger across the black mark and Keith tensed. 

Shiro was always afraid that Keith wore his binder too much. He knew Keith  _ needed  _ it, but seeing the beating he took and knowing his breathing, his body was extra restricted during all of that concerned him. 

When he helped Keith buy his first binder back in the Garrison, he researched them a  _ lot.  _ He read many articles from trans masc people talking about their experiences, do’s and don'ts, and knew even then that Keith would ignore most of the advice. 

And Shiro knew Keith had been in his binder for over ten hours now, and with how much he exerted himself… 

“We should take this off, buddy,” Shiro tugged gently at the hem of the binder. Keith took in a deep shaky breath but nodded, raising his arms. Shiro’s heart clenched knowing either his friend was so exhausted he didn’t care if Shiro saw his unbound chest and was going to let  _ him _ peel it off, or that he trusted Shiro this much to let Shiro do this for him. 

Shiro peeled the constricting fabric off as gently as he possibly could, laying the garment neatly on Keith’s bed once it was off. 

“Keith…” It was hard not to wince looking at Keith’s fully exposed body, there were bruises all along his ribs and up his back. Keith took in a few deep, shaky breaths, but it was clear he was trying to push past how much his ribs had to be hurting with each one. 

Shiro wanted to scold him, tell him to  _ take better care of yourself please, _ but that wasn’t what his friend needed right now. 

“Here, take the rest of that suit off and I’ll get some balm for those bruises.” Shiro’s voice was soft but commanding, and Keith did as instructed. Now down to just his boxers, Keith sat back down on his bed, keeping his back to Shiro. 

Shiro grabbed the balm from the med kit and sat down behind Keith and assessed the bruises again. He was covered in them, as well as scratches and scrapes that had made it through the tough bodysuit. 

Shiro rubbed the balm in his fingers to warm it up before bringing a hand to Keith’s back and gently working it in. Keith tensed and hissed, but Shiro kept going. His hand looked so big on Keith’s back- with his fingers spread out, his hand spanned across both of Keith’s shoulder blades. Shiro tried to push down the warmth that grew in him at the sight of his hand covering Keith’s back. 

Shiro worked in the balm up and down Keith’s spine, gently rubbing it into his shoulder blades and then down to his ribs. More warmth pooled in him as he wrapped his hand gently around Keith’s ribs, around his side, gently stroking his thumb under a tense shoulder blade. Keith let out a small sigh and Shiro mirrored his actions with his other hand, thumbs digging into a tough knot there. 

Keith hissed as the cool metal of Shiro's Galra hand worked more balm into his back and Shiro's mouth went dry as he had both hands gently wrapped around Keith’s ribs. Just feeling them shakily expand as he breathed in and out shot heat through him. Even bruised up, Keith’s body was so beautiful, and Shiro never wanted to take his hands off it. 

Keith pressed a hand into his shoulder, fingers digging into tense muscle, a silent request that Shiro took. He gathered more balm into his hands and dug his fingers, firm but still gentle, into Keith’s shoulders. Keith let out a gasp as Shiro immediately found a knot and arousal shot through Shiro’s body. 

Shiro continued to work the knots in Keith’s shoulders, conscious of the bruises there, until he felt them loosen. Keith’s breathing was more shaky, but his shoulders were much less tense. 

“Can I- do you want me to do your front?” Shiro’s voice was quiet and Keith nodded, slowly turning in the bed so he was facing Shiro. Keith’s eyes were focused off to the side, nervous. 

The bruises were also bad around the front and Shiro tried to focus on that and not Keith’s  _ cute small chest.  _ Shiro was unsure what exactly was fair game for him to help with, but Keith made no motion to use the balm himself and said nothing. 

Shiro got more balm and brought his hands up, hesitating before starting on a bruise on Keith’s clavicle on the left side. Keith’s eyes were still averted, but his lips were open just slightly and Shiro couldn’t help but focus on them. They were dry and cracked and his lower lip was busted a bit, but all he wanted was to softly kiss them better. 

Shiro focused his gaze back on his hands and moved them down to rub balm on his ribs. Shiro’s thumb rested on the inside of Keith’s small, soft breast and his fingers gently worked the balm into the bruise on his ribs. He held his breath, trying desperately to keep his thumb still and to not gently stroke the soft skin there. 

Guilt mixed with arousal at how much he adored Keith’s chest. He knew Keith disliked this part of his body, he wouldn’t put himself through this much discomfort if he didn’t, but Shiro just liked any part of Keith. And his chest was just so  _ cute.  _

Shiro mirrored this action on Keith’s other rib and  _ again _ the sight of his hands wrapping completely around Keith’s middle just about made his brain short-circuit. Goosebumps rose on Shiro's neck and he looked up to see Keith’s dark gaze fixed in his face. The eye contact was tense and Shiro's fingers stopped rubbing. He felt trapped,  _ seen,  _ he wasn’t sure what was going on in Keith’s head-

Keith’s hands covered Shiro's and slowly pulled them up to cup his breast, never breaking eye contact. Shiro held his breath, eyes darkening as Keith squeezed his hands, making Shiro grope the soft flesh in his hands. 

Keith’s eyelids fluttered and he sighed, softly, and Shiro let out the breath he was holding. Shiro gently kneaded Keith’s breasts with both hands, thumbs rubbing over hard nipples. They were so small in his hands. Shiro gently squeezed each tit and breathed out harshly at the feeling of Keith’s hard nipples against his palm. 

Shiro was entranced by the sight of Keith’s small tits in his hands. There was a mole on the underside of one, his areolas were big compared to how small his chest was and they were just so damn  _ cute. _ Shiro looked up at Keith to make sure this was all still okay. Keith’s eyes were lidded and his bottom lip was caught in his teeth and  _ fuck _ that was an image that would stay with him. 

“Do they get sore in the binder?” Shiro’s voice was barely above a whisper, his throat dry. 

Keith nodded and looked down at Shiro's hands on his chest, “This feels really nice though,” Keith’s voice was gravelly, “I normally don’t-  _ ah-“ _ Shiro gently squeezed Keith’s nipple between his thumb and palm, cupping his fingers under the swell of his breasts. 

Keith’s eyes closed at the new stimulation, mouth hanging open. Shiro smiled, “You normally don’t…?”

Keith’s eyes opened slowly, “What..? Oh- I uh don’t normally like touching them, or having them touched, but  _ ah-  _ this is n-nice. Getting th- the blood flowing in them,  _ mm-“ _

Shiro hummed and continued his ministrations, slowly increasing the strength of his grip. Shiro’s heart was beating so fast. What was he doing, how had he gotten here,  _ all I want to do is kiss him… _

Shiro lifted his hand and cupped Keith’s jaw, thumb stroking over his cheek. Keith’s eyes widened slightly and he seemed to hold his breath. Shiro hoped he wasn’t misreading this. Keith  _ had _ put his hand on his chest- 

“Shiro…” Keith’s voice was soft and that sealed it, Shiro leaned forward to press his lips to Keith’s. Keith leaned into it immediately, hand resting at the nape of Shiro’s neck. Keith’s chest leaned into Shiro’s hand, their bodies coming closer as their mouths moved together.

Keith licked against Shiro’s lips and he opened his mouth to let him in, rubbing their tongues together. Keith pulled them down until they were laying, Shiro holding himself up on one elbow while his other hand still cupped Keith’s breast. Keith’s legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist and Shiro couldn't resist pressing their hips together. Keith groaned into the kiss, feeling Shiro’s bulge.

Bent over Keith, kissing him- Shiro felt lightheaded and heavy limbed. He’d thought about kissing Keith so much, probably since his capture by the Galra. He doesn’t know when feelings changed from platonic to  _ this,  _ but he cared for Keith so deeply and he wanted Keith to see that, to  _ feel  _ it. To feel how loved and valued he is. Shiro wanted to show Keith he will  _ never  _ give up on him. 

Shiro tilted his head and deepened the kiss, licking his tongue into Keith’s mouth. He pinched Keith’s nipple, rolling it gently while he swallowed up Keith’s gasps. He was so sensitive, Shiro wondered how he’d respond to his mouth on them.

Pulling back from the kiss, Shiro moved his lips down Keith’s chin and kissed down his throat. He could feel Keith holding his breath as Shiro moved down until his lips ghosted over a pebbled nipple. 

Shiro pressed a chaste kiss to the nipple and Keith breathed out an airy moan. Smiling, Shiro opened his mouth and pressed the tip of his tongue to the nipple, increasing pressure as Keith whined above him. 

“S-Shiro  _ ah fuck-“ _ Keith’s voice was hushed and spurred Shiro on. He suctioned his mouth around the areola and laved his tongue against the nipple. Keith’s chest heaved into Shiro’s mouth and Shiro pressed his hips against Keith’s. His hard cock nestled perfectly against the warm mound between Keith’s thighs and Shiro wished desperately that he was wearing fewer layers so he could feel the heat, the  _ wetness. _

Shiro popped off of Keith’s tit to latch onto the other one, fingering the wet nipple he just left behind. Keith moaned and whined, his sounds so hot and  _ cute _ as his voice cracked. Keith’s feet dug into Shiro's ass as he continued to thrust, encouraging him to grind against his cunt. 

He imagined shoving his face in Keith’s pussy. If he was this noisy having his tits played with, Shiro  _ desperately  _ wanted to hear him getting eaten out like he deserved. 

Shiro kissed Keith’s earlobe as he whispered, “I wanna eat you out baby, can I?”

Keith choked, “Y-you want to-  _ fuck,  _ yes please Shir- _ ohh!”  _ Shiro wasted no time shoving his face against Keith’s cunt. He still had his boxers on and Shiro inhaled the musky, sweaty smell of Keith’s sex. He smelled  _ so fucking good. _

Shiro didn’t wait to pull Keith’s boxers off, he immediately lapped his tongue against the warm, damp cotton, getting a diluted taste of Keith’s pussy. Above him, Keith’s voice broke as he groaned, hips thrusting against Shiro's mouth. 

Shiro ran his tongue up and down the seam of Keith’s cunt, latching onto his down and sucking it through the underwear. Shiro loved the smell of cock through boxers like this, it made it sweeter almost. But he wanted to make Keith feel  _ really _ good, and he needed his boxers off for that.

“Can I take these off, baby?” Shiro’s voice was husky as he looked to Keith. He nodded and Shiro all but tore them off, shoving his mouth back between slick folds to lick at Keith’s wet hole.  _ Fuck,  _ he tasted so good. He was so wet already and his dick was already stiff, poking out from its hood. 

And as Shiro thought, Keith was even louder having his pussy eaten. His gasping moans rang through the small room and Shiro's ears burned at how openly aroused Keith was being. That’s what he wanted, to make Keith feel unabashedly good, for him to let himself have something, to  _ take _ from Shiro. 

Keith’s hands were fisted in the sheets as Shiro ate him out and Shiro wanted those strong hands tugging on his hair. He moved off Keith’s cunt with a kiss and grabbed both of Keith’s hands in his, bringing them to his head as he lay back between Keith’s legs. He stared Keith in the eye until his fingers tightened in Shiro's hair. 

With a groan, Shiro closed his eyes and lapped at Keith’s delicious pussy. He licked long strokes up and down his labia, grinding the back of his tongue against Keith’s swollen dick. Keith’s hips jerked and Shiro latched his lips around his dick and sucked  _ hard.  _

“Fuck- Shiro- you feel so good-  _ nng-” _ Keith’s voice was strained and Shiro looked up at him. His eyes were squeezed shut and his chest was heaving in deep breaths, breasts bouncing just  _ slightly  _ with every harsh breath. 

Keith was just so beautiful, Shiro wanted to make him come his brains out. Keith’s fingers clenched tight in Shiro's hair and he choked out a gasp. Shiro hummed, mouth full, and bobbed his head as Keith thrust jerkily against him. 

“Shiro- fuck I’m gonna come Shiro- please  _ please-”  _ Shiro sucked harder on Keith’s cock, swirling his tongue base to tip, around the fat head, and Keith screeched and came. He thrust through his orgasm and Shiro rode him though it until his body fell limp on the bed.

Shiro wiped Keith’s slick off of his chin and kissed him again. Keith was limp and sleepy, mouth lax as Shiro gently kissed him. Keith moaned softly and sighed, throwing an arm over Shiro's shoulders as he lazily kissed back. Keith’s other hand grabbed Shiro’s ignored cock, tenting his pants and wet at the tip. 

Shiro groaned and ground into Keith’s hand, kissing him roughly as Keith squeezed and stroked. Shiro undid his pants for Keith and he immediately shoved his hands in. 

Shiro moaned and bucked into the grip, the feeling of Keith’s soft hand gripping him tightly was enough to pull him over the edge he’d been teetering on while eating Keith out. Come shot over Keith’s hand and down onto his stomach and Shiro thrust through it, whining when his dick became oversensitive. 

Shiro didn’t take his mouth off of Keith’s, kissing him sloppily now that his balls were empty and his brains were mush. Keith chuckled and pushed him away, shoving his come-covered hand into Shiro’s face. 

Keeping eye contact, Shiro sucked two messy fingers deep into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the knuckles and licking his tongue between the two fingers. Keith pulled Shiro into a kiss, filthily licking Shiro’s come out of his mouth. 

“Fuck, Shiro…” Shiro kissed down to Keith’s throat and held him close, nuzzling where neck met shoulder. 

Keith’s breathing evened and Shiro looked up to see his eyes closed, peaceful. Smiling softly, Shiro moved off of Keith and pulled up a blanket over them. They could talk about this later, but right now Keith needed-  _ deserved  _ sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter @hornycadetkeith


End file.
